


our side of the mountain

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, mostly just soft kunten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Kun and Ten sneak away in the early hours of the morning, before the crew wakes, before the other boys wake, for some quality time together.





	our side of the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a purely self-indulgent drabble that i had to write after watching dream plan ep 7. that's all.  
#

"Kun, let's stop here. If we go down any farther, it starts to get really rocky." Ten pointed along the winding line of the riverbed. About twenty paces in the direction they were heading, the dirt path they had followed here disappeared into a thick wall of trees, and the soft river bank turned rugged, lined with jagged rocks. Water splashed between the boulders near the edges, and the morning fog that had rolled in like a blanket over the valley dropped off into nothing.

"I think there might be a little waterfall, there," Kun said. Ten stubbornly put the blanket down where he was standing, a safe distance away from the water and in front of a thick trunk of a tree, and sat down, patting the space beside him. "Don't you want to see it?"

"I want to sit," Ten pouted. Kun saw how his eyes behind his round glasses flicked to Kun's ankle. Kun had been hobbling on it the whole way from the campground where the other boys were still sleeping, where the production crew were resting in their RVs parked just meters away from where the boys were supposed to be roughing it. The sun was just barely up, the light like a layer of silver shimmering over the water. "Let me see your ankle."

"It's fine," Kun insisted, but he hobbled back over to Ten and sat, grunting a bit as he lowered himself to the ground beside him.

"You should file a lawsuit."

"I'm not going to file a lawsuit."

Ten stuck out his legs and pulled Kun's calf over his lap. Then he carefully unlaced Kun's boot and gently wriggled it from his foot. For a split second, Kun imagined Hendery in the place of Ten, and laughed out loud thinking about his younger teammate gagging at the thought of touching his feet.

"What's so funny?" Ten asked, working Kun's sock off of him.

Kun leaned back onto his hands. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about Hendery and his foot phobia."

Ten grinned. His fingers were cool and light as they circled Kun's slightly swollen ankle. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"It's just me, Kun," Ten said. He squeezed lightly, and Kun winced at the pressure. He was sorry for getting hurt; they'd planned this little getaway as soon as they learned they'd be camping out overnight in a remote location while filming, agreeing to sneak out early in the morning before anyone else was awake to find some privacy, but they hadn't factored in the bungee jumping excursion and Kun's resulting injury. It made sneaking out a larger ordeal than they'd thought it would be, and now Kun could tell Ten was more concerned about his ankle than about kissing him.

"Okay, okay. It hurts a little," Kun admitted. "But not enough for me -- or you -- to be too worried. I think I've just twisted it. If we wrap it, it should be fine."

"I'll wrap it, but we should still tell the crew. What if they make us do something like bungee jumping again?"

"Then I'll twist my _other_ ankle," Kun joked.

"That's not funny." Ten frowned as he dug around with one hand in the small tote he'd brought with him on their short hike. His other hand remained wrapped around Kun's ankle, and Kun wondered if he knew he was rubbing his thumb slowly back and forth over the curve of his heel. "First your back, now your ankle." Ten rummaged, growing increasingly frustrated as whatever he was looking for eluded him in the bag. "You're falling apart on me."

"Hey." Kun reached out and put a hand on Ten's shoulder. "I'm not. It's just a little thing. I'll be better in no time at all." Ten sniffed, his eyes glassy behind his frames. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm tired," Ten said without hesitation. Kun scooted over on the blanket until he was halfway in Ten's lap, his legs thrown up Ten's thighs. He opened up his arms and Ten leaned forward to rest his head against Kun's chest, and they held each other in the privacy they'd found on the river bed.

"Baby," Kun cooed, rubbing circles onto Ten's back. He reached into Ten's bag with his other hand and found the cloth bandage wraps, taking them out.

"I know my Mandarin has gotten better but it's still exhausting having to translate everything into two different languages in my head before I can make sense of it. I'm playing catch up half the time. Thank goodness for Yangyang."

"I wish I could help more," Kun whispered.

"That's not what I meant. You're always helping. In other ways. We'd all be lost without you."

Pressure built up in Kun's chest like a valve had been closed inside of him. "Stop that. Trying to flatter me."

"I'm not trying to flatter you. I'm telling the truth." Ten frowned again, looking hurt that Kun wasn't taking him seriously.

Kun thought back to the last time they'd been able to get away like this. Maybe during one of the makeup events? That had been months ago. At the dorms, the other boys were always around, and even though they knew about their relationship and were even supportive, that didn't translate into the others leaving them alone for some quality time together. There was always too much to do and too many places to go.

Now, though, the river tumbled over rocks in front of them and the morning fog was slowly lifting. Slightly chilled, they huddled closer together in their hoodies and shared the warmth of their bodies with each other. They were alone, and there were no cameras around, and Kun wanted to kiss the pout off of Ten's lips.

"Wrap me up?" Kun asked instead, putting the roll of bandages in Ten's hand.

Ten took it. He was much better at wrapping up sprained joints than any other member of the group, being one who constantly seemed to be bandaged or icing something, one way or another. There was a price to be paid for being so limber and toned, hours of practice in the studio and hours of physical therapy to balance out the scale. Ten wrapped up Kun's ankle quickly and tightly, and loosened the laces of his boot so that he could slip his shoe back on comfortably.

"Thank you," Kun said, wiggling his toes inside of his boot. He was still folded over Ten's lap, so he leaned back onto his elbows and nodded his chin at the other. "Wanna lie down? We still have some time..."

"Yeah," Ten said as Kun lowered himself down all the way. Smoothly, Ten shifted until he was prone on his belly, his face pressed up against Kun's armpit.

Kun laughed, raking his fingers through Ten's hair, as Ten's nose tickled him. He pulled Ten up and felt his heart inflate in his chest at how his glasses were now askew over his nose. Cute.

"Make out with me," Ten whined.

Kun's heart flopped up to his throat. "If you insist."

Ten moved; he grunted against Kun's lips at the force of their kiss. His frames dug into Kun's eyebrows, so Kun reached up to pluck them from Ten's face and folded them, putting them to the side carefully.

"Don't let me forget them," Ten panted against his mouth.

"Of course I wont," Kun promised.

Their bodies slotted together like a key into a lock. He felt Ten's fingers against his cheeks, tracing the edge of his jaw, trailing down the column of his throat. Ten guided his lips to his and lapped his tongue into his mouth, his breath hot against his skin. It was messy and uncoordinated, the way they kissed, sideways in the dirt, but it was perfect. Kun felt how Ten's pulse fluttered under his palm, frantic as a butterfly trapped in a cage.

"Lie back," Ten said, as he shifted down.

"Oh, god." Kun swallowed. He did as he was told, but his hands still found their way into Ten's hair as Ten mouthed at the bulge forming in Kun's sweats. "Can we--?"

"Trust me," Ten said. Kun did, and Ten worked his sweats off his hips. Cool air made goosebumps prickle over Kun's exposed skin, but Ten licked these away, and his mouth was hot, and wet, and made Kun shiver in a different way. The river drowned out the noises Ten made sucking him off, which was a shame, really. Kun loved the way Ten sounded giving him head.

"God, you're so good at this," Kun groaned. He gripped Ten's hair tighter and pushed him down and moaned when Ten just dug his fingers into Kun's hips and went with it. "You like it huh? You want us to get caught?"

Ten slurped obscenely, the noise heard even above the roar of the river, and Kun bucked into his mouth.

"I'm close," he warned, no longer embarrassed by how quickly Ten could make him climax. In response, Ten pushed his hips down again and swallowed him whole, and Kun shot down his throat with a cry, his body arching against Ten's hold. He shook himself dry and came down from it cold and dazed, and he whimpered when Ten pulled off of him, flipping his hair up and squinting at Kun. Ten's lips were red and swollen and shining with spit and Kun's release. "Fuck," Kun wheezed weakly.

"You didn't blow out your back, did you?" Ten asked, his voice hoarse and raw. He licked his lips clean, and then he ducked down and licked Kun clean, too, smirking at how Kun twitched and gasped at the slightest touch.

"You're unbelievable." Kun laughed.

"I know," Ten said. All clean now, or as clean as they could get without access to an actual shower, Ten sidled up to Kun again after tucking Kun back into his sweats. "Love you," he sang sweetly.

"Love you, too," Kun said back. He was still trying to catch his breath.

Ten laid his hand over Kun's chest and smiled at the way his heart beat under his ribs. "When do we have to go back?" he asked.

"Let's stay for a little longer," Kun said quietly, greedy to leech every single second he could with Ten, alone. The river babbled behind Ten's back, and though he wished to stop it, slowly the sun rose on their side of the mountain.

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
